The Free and the Imprisoned
by KittenDoesFanFiction
Summary: A story about SkyDoesMinecraft, CaptainSparklez, and AntVenom in prison for robbing. Can they escape to the captains boat in time before it drift away? Will they have the skills to break the codes and find out what where to go. One wrong move and it's over. Rated K plus because of weapons. Please leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just made this up, if you like it leave a comment if you don't like it tell me what to do better, I love comments if you don't like it and want a new story write it in the comments and OC or YouTubers to add are always welcome. Enjoy!**

Sky's POV

I ran out of the bank quick as I could, ok so I had robbed a bank and was on the run for the van. What van? The van Captain Sparklez (mostly called Sparklez) was driving, normally someone by that name should not be driving. Anyway I hopped in the van, well I got close then AntVenom (regularly called Ant) grabbed me and the van started to speed of while I still was half out of it. Ant pulled me in as I caught my breathe I sputtered,

"Are we clear?"

"Course not, rob a bank and they are gonna let ya go after you speed off in a van?" Said Sparklez.

"Ah, never mind how'd it go," said Ant.

"I got 100,000 hacked into the account and only got that much before they shut it down," I said. Sparklez and Ant laughed approvingly.

"Great job," said Ant. "What do you think Spark?"

"Don't call me that,"

"Well I'm sorry," said AntVenom sarcastically.

"Anyway hold on we got someone on our tails!" Said Sparklez than the van sped up real fast. I closed my eyes and braced myself. CRASH! I opened my eyes and tried to get up. I fell over again. We had fell in a ditch and were sideways.

"Ow," moaned Ant. I snapped alive.

"No time block the door!" I commanded. The van was built like this. Two seats in the front and then a gap between the top of the seat and the roof of the car. The back was just an empty box like one you deliver things in. It also has two huge doors on the back which is how I got in, they were open and Ant was hanging out with his arms outstretched. Of course the cop would try to break through the doors.

"With what?" Asked Ant.

"Ourselves!" We locked the door by tying string between the handles then leaned against it. BANG! BANG!

"Come out now!" Said a voice.

"Don't talk," I whispered.

"Why," asked Sparklez. I didn't know why just thought it would be a good idea.

"Because" I said. BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Sparklez help!" Ant said in a loud whisper. Sparklez unbuckled and jumped through the cranny between the seat and the roof. Then he leaned against the door too.

"Okay wanna play that game?" Taunted the voice. He stopped banging meaning he was teasing us, actually about to charge, or getting a tool. Either one was bad.

"Brace yourselves" whispered Sparklez. We all leaned with all our might. I have to mention we are leaning sideways the front of the car is leaning forward so he has the advantage.

We waited than BOOM! We flew against the back of the seat wondering how one person could do that and the doors flew open. I was in shock but then I grabbed Ant and Sparklez pulled them to their feet and jumped to the front unlocked the left door and bolted. I looked back after a good 20 seconds of running and saw Sparklez following me. Where was Ant. Then I saw him unconscious being tugged in the cop car. The officer was fast he bolted to Sparklez knocked him out and then ran at me. I ran as fast as I could then BANG!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hallway

**Thank you those of you still reading and commenting on my story, here is der chapter. ENJOY. Oh and look in the comments for a comment from me, I will give an update and a tiny tiny sneak peak, if you don't like it or think the sneak peaks are too big tell me.**

CaptainSparklez POV

I woke up in a dark room. I saw a hallway then a door with a pressure plate then some stairs. Then I saw a jail cell. The walls started caving in just when I was about to die I woke up for real. It was just a dream. A strange dream. I was in a cell though. I saw Sky and and Ant unconscious on the floor as well. The cell had 4 beds 2 on the ground, 2 above, I guess the cops were too lazy to put us in them. I stood up but my body was stiff. I stretched and it helped a little. I tried to drag Ant in the bed then I went to drag Sky but he woke up.

"Huh?" He said. I am assuming his eyes opened but his glasses covered them.

"Where are we," I helped him to his feet he took off his glasses looked around then put them back on.

"So we were... Caught" he said shocked. I nodded.

"Time to get to work!" Said a voice. It woke Ant up and Sky and me jumped. It must have been the warden. He was wearing a batman costume and diamond armor and had a diamond sword.

"What..." Said Ant.

"You are in prison now, time for lunch!" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Warden Freeman!" He said angrily. "Now I gonna let you punks out and you are going to go to the cafertia following me okay!" We knew he wasn't asking so when the door opened we all followed him. I saw the hallway from my dream. And the pressure plate door! Should I run? I have to try. I whispered to Ant who was in front of me,

"Cover for me," he didn't understand till I slipped away. I started to run but quietly so I wasn't heard. I ran for the door and stepped on the pressure plate. An alarm went off. Uh-oh I was screwed. I heard running and swearing as Warden Freeman ran up to me I stood still.

"What are you doing !" He screamed at me then turned the alarm off. I looked in the office and saw a baton.

"Um, you left your baton," I said. His eyes flashed.

"How did you know?" He asked. Uh-oh.

"Um well... Where did Ant and Sky go!" I said.

"Huh? Ya where are you two!" He said bolting down the hall I followed. He turned around for a second and said,

"You are off the hook this time now get in your cell I'll bring you the food,"

I walked to my cell and a few minutes later my companions came back and the warden gave me one piece of stale bread.

"We had a feeling you wouldn't get too much food," said Sky. Then he and Ant gave me one more piece of bread two carrots and a potato.

"Gee thanks," I said and ate some of it. I left the carrots and the potato. As night rolled in we went to bed.

"We can think of escape tomorrow," I whispered.

"Ok," my friends answered.


End file.
